Libertasque Schola
by Ysiria
Summary: Une île peuplée de Pokémons. Sur cette île, une école où la liberté des élèves est primordiale. Des élèves viennent de partout y étudier, dont les héros du manga Pokémon Spécial, jusqu'à R/S. Multiples couples.
1. Prologue

**NdA :** Bon, voilà ma première fanfiction. Soyez pas trop dur avec moi s'il vous plait... Alors, c'est une Fanfiction Pokémon qui se passe dans une école reprenant le principe de celle dans Cyber Friends, le manga de MIZUKI Shiko. A part ça, ma fanfic n'a aucun rapport avec ce manga.

Pour le dire tout de suite, je reprend les surnoms anglais des Pokémons, tout simplement parce que je lit le manga en anglais. J'ai inventé une bonne partie des noms de famille et dans cette fanfic l'année scolaire commence, comme au Japon, en Avril.

J'ai aussi arrangé les âges, à savoir que Blue(la fille), Green et Red ont 17 ans; Yellow en a 16; Crystal, Gold et Silver 15; Sapphire, Ruby et Indigo (OC) en ont 14.

Ce prologue sert à mettre en place le contexte, et est donc très ennuyant.

Pokémon Spécial et Cyber Friends appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est l'idée et l'écriture de cette fanfic, et accessoirement Indigo. (Et heureusement...)

* * *

Une île. Sur cette île, une école gigantesque entourée d'une nature regorgeant de Pokémons différents. Cette école est appelée Libertas Aurea, en l'honneur à la règle d'or de cet étrange établissement : la liberté. Libertas Aurea est une école créée par les élèves, pour les élèves, une école dirigée entièrement par deux associations étudiantes. Des élèves viennent de Kanto, Johto, Hoen et Sinnoh pour entrer dans cette école où leur liberté prime. Bienvenue dans une école différente de toutes les autres, bienvenue à Libertas Aurea...

Cette école, impressionnante dans son ensemble, se décompose en trois parties.

Schola Aurea, les bâtiments de cours. Situés au centre de l'île scolaire se trouvent plusieurs bâtiments, enfermant diverses salles de classe ou laboratoires. Peut-être le seul endroit où la liberté des élèves est encore bridée par le directeur et le corps enseignant, si on ne considère pas les salles de club où les professeurs n'ont pas encore leur mot à dire...  
Domus Aurea, les dortoirs, espace divisé en plusieurs petits bâtiments au nord de Schola Aurea. Chaque élève y a sa propre chambre, et les repas sont pris en salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée. Les bâtiments sont séparés par des petits parcs où les élèves aiment bien traîner, personne n'étant là pour les en blâmer...  
Vicus Aurea, le centre-ville situé à l'est de Scola Aurea. Un petit centre-ville composé de divers magasin, restaurants et salles de jeu. Vicus Aurea s'étend jusqu'au portes de la cité scolaire.

En dehors de ces parties, on peut trouver des forêts, lacs, rivières. Une petite île où l'on pourrait très bien vivre, seulement les élèves ne sont pas là pour se détendre malgré leurs libertés et leur temps libre, mais bien pour étudier et se rapprocher des Pokémons...

Septembre, retour de vacances pour les élèves rentrés chez leurs parents et arrivée des élèves transférés en cours d'année. Une fois le bateau à quai, les jeunes adolescents descendent plus ou moins excités. En dernier sur le quai, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Un sourire s'étire son visage alors qu'elle se dirige gaiement vers sa nouvelle vie…


	2. Chapitre 1 Associations

**NdA :** Bon, voilà le premier vrai chapitre de ma fanfic. Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il présente le fonctionnement de l'école, histoire que tout soit clair.

L'idéee du conseil d'étudiant et du comité de discipline, même si les noms ne sont pas forcemment identiques, proviennent du manga Cyber Friends.

Ni Pokémon Special, ni Cyber Friends ne m'appartiennent, heureusement pour vous...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 – Associations**_

« Yellow Sano ? »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille à la queue de cheval blonde et aux yeux jaunes sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelqu'un l'appeler… Les joues légèrement roses, elle regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé… Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge, même si elle était un peu plus grande… Enfin, pour les autres elle semblait avoir son âge, car Yellow savait qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune, et pensait, savait presque, qu'elle était plus vielle que cette fille. Une fois la surprise passée, elle répondit, avec un air plus qu'interrogateur…

-Oui… Je peux vous aider ?

La jeune fille en face d'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, baissant légèrement la tête, ce qui fit glisser quelques mèches sur ses yeux. D'ailleurs, la couleur de ses cheveux était vraiment étrange, maintenant que Yellow y prêtait attention. Est-ce qu'ils étaient bruns ou roux ? Difficile à dire, mais la couleur lui rappelait le cuivre… Ou la rouille. En tout cas, ils étaient coupés courts, au niveau de la nuque, et sa franche était retenue du côté droit par deux barettes dorée, ce qui accentuait le côté cuivre de ses cheveux. Yellow aurait put chercher longtemps le nom exact de cette couleur, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder puisque la jeune fille avait commencé à parler.

-Ouf, c'est toi… J'ai cru que je t'avais raté… Au fait, je peux te tutoyer ? J'ai du mal avec le vouvoiement… Enfin, je me présente. Indigo Yashima, et on m'a demandé de te guider, puisque tu viens d'arriver… Le conseil d'étudiants ne laisse pas les nouveaux comme ça, ils pourraient se perdre… Du coup, je t'accompagnerai toute cette semaine. Oh, et tutoie-moi, on risque de passer du temps ensemble, donc autant se mettre à l'aise.

Cette fille avait l'air de beaucoup parler, mais en même temps Yellow la trouvait sympathique. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait acquiescé quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait la tutoyer. Une fois que la fille en face d'elle s'arrêta, sûrement pour reprendre de l'air vu qu'elle avait parlé sans interruption, Yellow en profita pour l'interrompre, enfin, si elle avait autre chose à dire…

-D'accord… Mais, c'est quoi le conseil d'étudiants ?

Les yeux d'Indigo –qui étaient de la couleur de son prénom- s'écarquillèrent. Les joues de Yellow rosirent un peu alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose de mal…

-Tu es venue ici sans savoir comment fonctionne l'école ? demanda Indigo

-Eh bien, oui… -à ce moment, la gêne de Yellow était telle qu'elle baissa la tête- Pourquoi ?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer alors, mais pas ici, ça va être long… Suis-moi.

Indigo attrapa la main de la petite blonde et la tira, entraînant la jeune fille avec elle, qui venait de penser à quelque chose…

-Mais, Indigo, j'ai pas récupéré mes bagages !

-T'en fais pas, t'es pas censée les récupérer, ils seront déposés dans ta chambre…

Sans plus un mot, Yellow suivait son guide, qui avait lâcher sa main maintenant qu'elle savait que Yellow la suivait.

_**Yellow's POV**_

'Je pense que cette école me réserve pleins de surprises… C'est vrai que mon oncle m'a inscrit ici sans me préciser les règles, mais je pensais que c'était une école comme les autres… Mais vu comment Indigo a réagit, je dois me tromper…'

Perdue dans mes pensées alors que je suivais Indigo, je ne remarquais pas les alentours. Sinon, j'aurais tout de suite vu que cette école était loin d'être comme les autres. La première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'était le petit café vers lequel elle m'entraînait. Maintenant que j'y faisais attention, j'avais l'impression d'être en ville… Et plus précisément…

'Un centre ville ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans une école ?!'

-Ah, Yellow, par ici !

Malgré ma surprise, j'avais entendu Indigo m'appeler depuis une table à la terrasse du petit café. Je remarquais seulement que j'étais restée plantée en plein milieu de la rue, les yeux ébahis, et que les gens me regardaient. Oh non, je déteste me faire remarquer. Je sentais la chaleur augmenter au niveau de mes joues, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : j'étais en train de rougire. Baissant rapidement la tête, je rejoins Indigo à sa table alors qu'elle commandait.

-Je vais prendre un chocolat avec de la chantilly et des éclats d'amandes grillées… Et toi Yellow ?

-Ah, euh… -je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la carte avant de répondre- Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait…

Je regardais Indigo, attendant qu'elle m'explique le fonctionnement de cette école. Si elle se mettait à parler rapidement comme tout à l'heure, je devrais vraiment bien écouter… Tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, elle regardait le ciel, pensive, tout en me parlant.

-Alors… Comment est-ce que je peux bien t'expliquer ? Déjà, Libertas Aurea est divisée en trois zones. Domus Aurea, Schola Aurea et Vicus Aurea, ou tout simplement les foyers, l'école et le centre-ville. Comme on ne peut partir de l'île que pendant les vacances, on fait tous nos achats au centre-ville, et c'est aussi un endroit où les gens aiment trainer entre amis... Faut savoir que le directeur et les profs n'ont pas beaucoup d'autorité en dehors des cours… Après tout, c'est dans le nom de l'école : « Libertas », la liberté, et ici, celle des élèves…

Indigo parlait beaucoup plus lentement… Peut-être que tout à l'heure, elle avait juste trop de choses à dire ? Je lui demanderais après… Là, ce qui m'interpellait le plus, c'était le fonctionnement de l'école… J'avais envie de savoir le plus vite possible dans quel genre d'endroit je me retrouvais, du coup j'attendais qu'elle trouve ses mots.

-Bien sûr, on va pas lâcher les élèves comme ça, ça serait vite le chaos… C'est là qu'interviennent les associations de l'école. Il y en a deux. Le conseil d'étudiants et le comité disciplinaire.

La serveuse arriva avec nos commandes, du coup Indigo s'arrêta un instant pour prendre avec sa cuillère un peu de chantilly. Elle avait un grand sourire à l'idée de manger ça, le même que celui qu'a un enfants lorsqu'il mange son plat préféré… Enfin, je suis pareille quand je mange quelque chose que j'adore, du coup ça me faisait sourire…

-Le conseil d'étudiant d'abord. C'est lui qui fixe les règles auxquelles les élèves se soumettent, des règles qui concernent l'ensemble de la cité scolaire. Bien sur, ils ne peuvent rien sur le reste de l'île, mais ça permet au moins d'éviter que les élèves fassent ce qu'ils veulent sans se soucier des autres… C'est aussi le conseil qui organise les évènements qu'il y a sur le campus…

Indigo se stoppa pour boire. Ça me donnait le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre…

-En faite, c'est un peut comme les dirigeants d'une ville. Ils laissent leur liberté aux élèves mais imposent des limites larges pour que chacun soient bien ici… Ensuite, il y a le comité disciplinaire. Il s'assure que les élèves respectent bien les quelques règles et qu'ils ne font rien d'illégal… C'est pareil avec les clubs, il vérifie que les fonds ne sont pas détournés et les clubs pas net sont fermés… C'est un peu la police de l'école…

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de s'expliquer, Indigo finissait sa tasse.

-Moi, je suis volontaire au conseil. J'en fait pas vraiment parti, mais les volontaires aident quand ils en ont besoin… Tout le monde peut se porter volontaire au conseil, mais il y a pas d'équivalent pour le comité…

C'est vraiment particulier comme fonctionnement… Personne ne s'attend à trouver une école comme ça à tous les coins de rue. Ici, les élèves font presque ce qu'ils veulent… Ça me fait quand même un peu peur… Je veux dire, je saurai jamais répondre si on me prenait comme souffre-douleur, je suis beaucoup trop timide pour ça, et je ne sais pas m'imposer… Du coup, les gens pourraient facilement profiter de moi ou m'embêter sans que je fasse rien… C'était peut-être pour ça que mon oncle m'avait envoyé ici, pour que je gagne en caractère en quitant ma petite vie paisible… Mais j'y arriverais jamais… Cette école me réservait bien des surprises… Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à cause de ma rêverie, Indigo avait payé nos boissons et m'attrapait encore par la main, pour jouer son rôle de guide…

_**Normal POV**_

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers le foyer, énergiquement pour Indigo, un peu déboussolée pour Yellow. La visite continuait alors qu'Indigo faisait escale par l'école pour que la petite blonde voie à quoi ressemblait l'impressionnant bâtiment. Un peu plus tard, elles arrivèrent sur Domus Aurea, et Yellow s'étonnait de voir tant de bâtiments et de petits parcs rien que pour les élèves. Elle l'avait bien dit : cette école lui réservait bien des surprises… Par le plus grand des hasards, Yellow avait été placé dans le même foyer qu'Indigo, ça allait leur simplifier bien des choses selon Indigo…


	3. Chapter 2 Rencontres

**NdA **: Voilà la suite, qui est bien tardive... Mais je devais remanier ce chapitre, donc bon... désolée. Je pense sérieusement à traduire cette fanfiction en anglais. Aussi, les chapitres sont pour le moment écris jusqu'au 4, mais je vais les sortir petit à petit (comme ça je peut toujours les remanier). Et avant d'écrire le 5, je vais déjà essayer de traduire ceux-là en anglais (entre leurs publications) donc désolée si après la suite met du temps à arriver... Et si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas, hein, je ne mort pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire...

Note : Ni Pokémon Spécial ni Cyber Friends ne m'appartiennent, pour votre plus grand bonheur.

_**Chapitre 2 – Rencontres**_

C'était l'heure de dîner sur Domus Aurea, et les élèves se rassemblaient dans le réfectoire de leur foyer. A une table, trois filles semblaient attendre quelqu'un, attendant pour manger. L'une d'elle, une brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus, se leva lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une petite rousse, accompagnée d'une certaine nouvelle élève…

-Ah, Indigo ! T'en as mis du temps, tu sais que t'as toute la semaine pour jouer les guides ? T'aurait put rentrer plus tôt, j'avais besoin de toi…

-Désolée Blue… J'me rattraperais, promis !

Indigo tira Yellow jusqu'au self avant de rejoindre les trois autres filles qui entamaient leur repas. Une fois tout le monde réuni, plusieurs discutions différentes s'engagèrent gaiement, que si Yellow n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle pensait avoir un air perdu sur le visage puisque la fille aux cheveux noirs rangés dans deux couettes la regarda avec un sourire.

-Yellow, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Crystal. La fille aux longs cheveux bruns, c'est Blue comme tu as pu l'entendre, et l'autre brune aux cheveux plus courts avec un bandana, c'est Sapphire…

-Ok

Yellow souriait, encore un peu gênée. Après tout, elle se retrouvait parmi un groupe de personnes qui se connaissaient alors qu'elle, elle arrivait seulement… Bien sûr, ces filles étaient plutôt amicales avec elle alors qu'elle venait juste de les renconter, mais elle était quand même gênée…

-Mais, Yellow, tu sais que tu intimidais notre pauvre petite Indigo ? dit Blue, ce qui sortit Yellow de ses pensées.

-T'es sûre ? Moi j'aurai juré qu'elle était impatiente de la rencontrer, enchaîna Sapphire. T'aurais dû la voir sautiller partout quand on lui a demandé d'accueillir une nouvelle élève…

Les yeux de Yellow étaient grands ouverts, un peu étonnés, alors qu'elle regardait Indigo, comme si elle lui demandait de lui éclaircir les idées, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire à l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bah oui j'étais excitée, j'voulais me faire une nouvelle amie… Mais après, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit comme les autres vilaines du coup j'ai paniqué et quand je lui ai parlé, je débitais tout et n'importe quoi très vite, vous auriez du voir ça, c'était comique !

-Et finalement elle n'est pas comme elles donc tu vas plus la lâcher, répliqua Crystal en souriant.

-Les autres... vilaines ? commença à demander la petite blonde avant d'être coupée par Sapphire.

-Oh, juste les filles odieuses et pas fréquentables en gros… Indigo ne s'entend pas du tout avec elles, même si elle a l'air de s'entendre avec tout le monde, et les appellent comme ça parce qu'elle est un peu naïve, elle n'ose pas utiliser des mots plus forts...

La-dites Indigo souriait, comme si elle savait que Sapphire ne pensait pas à mal en parlant d'elle comme ça. Oh, bien sur qu'elle aurait put trouver des mots plus adéquats, mais elle préférait rester comme ça, ça lui correspondait plus… Après tout, elle est vraiment naïve, à sa manière...

Le repas fini, la plupart des élèves rejoignaient leur chambre, quelques-uns uns restaient dans les salles communes et d'autres partaient se promener dans le parc du foyer alors que la nuit tombait. Les quatre filles emmenaient simplement Yellow dans sa chambre avant de se séparer. La petite blonde se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, où ses bagages l'attendaient. Elle les rangea rapidement avant de se jeter sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, encore habillée…

________________

« Blue, Blue, réveille-toi ! »

La brunette se retourna dans son lit. Elle reconnaissait la voix de Crystal qui tambourinait à sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes pour la réveiller. Elle voulait dormir le plus possible, pourtant son amie ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle en avait pourtant besoin puisqu'elle était sortie en douce cette nuit. Pourquoi faire ? Ça, vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt… Pour l'instant, elle regardait son réveil.

'Crystal a raison, si j'me dépêche pas j'vais être en retard…'

Elle finit donc par se lever à contre-cœur, avant d'aller se préparer vite fait pour rejoindre les autres en uniforme –c'est-à-dire une simple jupe écossaise rouge et un chemisier blanc avec deux bandes rouges au niveau des manches– et prendre son petit déjeuner. Elles étaient toutes là quand elle descendit, même la petite blonde arrivée hier. Indigo avait l'air de bien l'aimer, c'est pour ça qu'elle était là. Mais d'après l'aînée du petit groupe, cette Yellow avait l'air sympa et elle pourrait l'amuser, donc aucun problème. Une fois assise, elle tendit ce qu'elle avait dans la main à Indigo.

-J'ai fini avec ton appareil photo, j'ai déjà transféré celles que j'ai prises.

-Oh, c'était pas la peine de te presser, répondit la ''rousse'' en attrapant son appareil, j'ai pas d'activité de club cette semaine…

Blue sourit. Elle connaissait un minimum Indigo pour savoir qu'elle allait les mitrailler maintenant qu'elle avait son appareil en main. Et ça ne tarda pas, elle prenait déjà une photo de Yellow avant de faire une photo de groupe. Crystal leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-T'as pas d'activité de club, mais t'as toujours adoré te créer des souvenirs matériels…

Indigo tira gentiment la langue et les cinq filles commencèrent à rire, avant de finir leur déjeuner bruyamment. Elles partirent ensemble pour l'école, mais Crystal et Blue les laissèrent une fois arrivées. Yellow regarda Indigo et Sapphire, un peu étonnée.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

-Oh, Crystal est juste trop sérieuse, elle aide les profs dans leurs recherches, elle devait avoir à truc à prendre ou déposer, répondit Sapphire en haussant les épaules.

-Et Blue, elle a des petites affaires à régler… Des affaires qui concernent mon appareil je pense, continua Indigo en levant l'appareil qu'elle avait passé autour de son cou.

Yellow acquiesça, faisant semblant de comprendre ce qu'Indigo sous-entendait. Elles marchaient ensemble vers l'entrée, Indigo prenant des photos sur son chemin, quand un garçon tapa sur l'épaule de la petite photographe en lançant un énergique « Hey ». Yellow le regardait. Il portait une casquette qui ne recouvrait pas la totalité de sa tête et laissait dépasser des cheveux noirs, en partie coiffés en pics, ainsi que l'uniforme masculin qui était composé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise semblable à celle des filles. Désignant l'appareil photo d'Indigo, il commença à parler un peu amusé.

-Je parie que t'as mitraillé tout le monde pendant les vacances…

-Non non, c'est Blue qui avait mon appareil pendant les vacances, elle a dit qu'on lui avait demandé certaines photos, répondit-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent

-… Je m'attends au pire avec Blue.

Le garçon remarqua Yellow qui baissa la tête lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il la regardait.

-T'es nouvelle ici ? Je m'appelle Red Kinomoto, je suis dans la classe de Blue…

-Donc il a un an de plus que toi, ajouta Indigo en prenant une photo de la petite blonde qui hésitait à relever la tête, gênée, ou plutôt, timide. Elle réussit quand même à parler…

-Je m'appelle Yellow Sano… Enchantée.

Sapphire leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa ses deux amies par le bras en regardant Red

-Désolée, mais on doit montrer sa classe à Yellow et si on s'dépêche pas on va être en retard…

-Pas de problème, à plus alors !

Red fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant des filles, qui marchaient vers l'école. Indigo regarda la brunette avec des yeux étonnés.

-T'es malade Sapphire ? D'habitude tu t'en fiches d'arriver en retard…

-Ouais, mais j'voulais trouver quelqu'un pour faire un match avec moi après les cours… Et mon père m'a dit que si j'étais encore en retard, il allait m'inscrire à des cours de couture, t'imagines l'horreur ?

-C'est parce que tu déteste tout ce qui est profondément féminin, Sapphire.

-Ah, les filles, interrompit Yellow, vous êtes en quelle année vous ?

-Bah, deux ans de moins que toi si je me trompe pas, répondit Sapphire

-Yup~ Et on est même dans la même classe. Crystal, elle, a un an de moins que toi… ajouta Indigo.

Yellow acquiesça en souriant. Ça expliquait pourquoi elles étaient proches, en partie en tout cas… Yellow fit attention au chemin pour arriver à sa salle de classe. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver, sa salle était assez proche de l'entrée et le chemin n'était pas compliqué. Yellow était soulagée, dans une école aussi grande, elle avait peur de se perdre rien qu'en allant en cours.

-Bon, bah puisque t'es devant ta classe, on va te laisser pour aller en cours… dit Sapphire

-Je viens te chercher à midi pour qu'on aille manger ensemble ajouta Indigo en faisant un signe de la main à Yellow alors qu'elle s'éloignait. La petite blonde se tourna face à sa classe et entra après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.


	4. Chapter 3 Conseil et Comité

**NdA **: Voilà le troisième chapitre~ Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter... Je commence à poster les "indices" sur les couples, mais ils vont pas arriver tout de suite, faut que je trouve le bon moyen pour les mettre en scène ^^ Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas. Si je fait les persos un peu trop OOC, faut me le dire aussi, je rectifierai.

Comme d'habitude, ni Pokémon Special ni Cyber Friends ne m'appartiennent.

_**Chapitre 3 – Conseil et Comité**_

_**Sapphire's POV**_

J'arrivais en classe avec Indigo, ouvrant énergiquement la porte. Les têtes se tournaient vers moi, et tout le monde commençait à me fixer.

'J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ou quoi ?!'

A côté de moi, Indigo étouffait un petit rire. Je la regardais interrogative, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue c'est…

-Ils ont pas l'habitude de te voir arriver à l'heure !

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chaise en saluant quelques personnes sur son chemin. Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers un garçon de ma classe, je suis pas arrivée à l'heure pour rien. Je me souviens plus de son nom, je lui ai jamais vraiment parlé en faite, mais je me souviens qu'il aime les matchs Pokémon, alors c'est la personne idéale…

-Hey ! Ça te dit de faire un match contre moi après les cours ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un éclatait de rire derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir un gars avec un bonnet blanc bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce t'as à rire ?

-Sapphire, t'es vraiment bizarre, pour un combat t'abordes un gars de ta classe à qui t'as jamais parlé, répondit le garçon, toujours en riant.

-Oh, ça va ! Et arrête de rire, Ruby ! Si c'est ça, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même ce match !

-Hors de question.

Il avait dit ça sèchement, d'un coup, et il ne riait plus. Il avait beau dire, c'est lui qui était bizarre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de faire un match, il refusait ou détournait la conversation… Peu importe, j'avais obtenu mon match, du coup je retournais à ma place, juste devant Indigo qui se pencha vers moi, rigolant un peu. A tous les coups elle avait remarqué ma brève discussion avec Ruby…Je m'attendais à tout, vu que j'ai tendance à vite m'énerver contre lui, elle raconte des choses étranges...

-C'est le grand amour à ce que je voix, dit-elle avec le sourire le plus naïf qui soit. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bah voyons, il est juste aussi trouillard que d'habitude, pas étonnant quand on est EFFÉMINÉ.

J'avais dit ce dernier mot assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. J'ai rien contre lui, vraiment, sauf qu'il représente tout ce que je n'aime pas. Indigo, elle, rigola légèrement avant de faire un de ces sourires qui veulent tout dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, rien, rien…

Elle avait toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, mais cette fois elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées… Je détestais la voir avec ce sourire, il était presque aussi… ''inquiétant'' que celui de Blue lorsqu'elle a un plan en tête. C'est pas comme si Indigo manigançait quelque chose, mais ça veut dire qu'elle a vu quelque chose que la plupart des gens ne remarquent pas, et ça la fait sourire. Moi je trouve ça frustrant, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle remarque. D'ailleurs, j'aurai juré qu'elle avait le même tout à l'heure, quand on était avec Yellow et Red… Alors que je me demandais ce qu'Indigo avait bien put remarquer, le prof entra et le cours ne tarda pas à commencer.

_**Normal POV**_

_[ à la pause déjeuné ]_

Alors que Crystal et Sapphire étaient assises côte à côte à une table de la cafétéria, Indigo les rejoint suivie de Yellow. Elle regarda autour de la table et regarda Crystal tout en prenant une photo d'elle.

-Bah, elle est où Blue ?

-Elle est partie chercher Silver... Et évite de prendre des photos pendant que je mange…

Indigo afficha un grand sourire en entamant son assiette. Sapphire leva la tête à cet instant.

-Quand on parle du loup…

-Désolée les filles, dit l'autre brune en s'asseyant à côté de Yellow, ça a pris un peu de temps, et Gold a refusé de laisser partir Silver tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas battu…

-Gold et Silver ? demanda Yellow en regardant Crystal qui était en face d'elle.

-Deux garçons de ma classe apparemment amis. Blue considère Silver comme son petit frère, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits…

-Au fait Blue, commença Indigo, ça c'est bien passé ce matin ?

L'intéressée fit une petite grimace et balança sa chaise pour se retrouver en équilibre sur les deux pieds de derrière.

-Pas vraiment non… Je crois que Green m'a aperçu, je suis sûre qu'il va chercher à savoir ce que je faisais…

Indigo ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit, Crystal levait les yeux au ciel et Sapphire se retenait de rire. Blue se demandait ce qui leur prenait, et Yellow ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient. La brune compris ce qui leur arrivait lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir un brun la fixer de ses yeux verts. Sans sourire, il s'adressa à elle alors que Sapphire éclatait de rire.

-Exact Blue, tu voudrais bien me dire ce que tu trafiquais encore ce matin ?

Le brun avait insisté sur le mot encore, et Yellow regardait Indigo, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait après. Elle regarda alors Blue qui n'avait pas du tout l'air intimidée par le garçon. L'aînée fit un grand sourire avant de se lever pour faire le tour de la table et poser une main sur l'épaule d'Indigo.

-Tu vois Green, Indigo adore la photographie, et ça inclut la photographie Pokémon. Des gens lui avait demandé des photos de leurs Pokémons préférés, mais comme elle chaperonne Yellow qui est juste à côté de toi elle n'a pas put leur donner et m'a demandé de les livrer pour elle.

Le garçon regarda la petite blonde assise pas loin de lui avec un regard neutre, ce qui intimidait Yellow qui baissa la tête. Son regard, un peu plus froid cette fois, se dirigea vers Blue et Indigo qui souriaient. Intérieurement, il se demandait comment deux sourires pouvaient être si différents, l'un si innocent et l'autre si… différent. Il regarda la plus jeune qui soutenait son regard, toujours souriante.

-C'est la vérité ?

-Je prends beaucoup de photos des gens et de leurs Pokémons, Red pourra te confirmer ça si tu me crois pas.

-Non, c'est bon, mais la prochaine fois Blue, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Le garçon fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches, alors que la brune retournait à sa place en soupirant.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais me lâcher… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise Indigo.

-Pas de problème~ Les amies c'est fait pour ça, je crois…

-Oui, mais à force vous allez toutes les deux vous attirez des ennuis, coupa Crystal.

-Crystal, profite un peu de te jeunesse et lâche toi, dit Blue.

Yellow regardait Indigo, qui mis quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle avait besoin d'explications.

-Le garçon que tu as vu, c'est Green, il est dans la classe de Red et Blue. Il est le petit-fils du Professeur Ookido et le chef du comité de discipline.

Yellow était surprise. Le Professeur Ookido était connu pour ses recherches sur les Pokémons, et si elle avait bien compris les explications d'Indigo, le comité de discipline était très important ici… Ce garçon avait vraiment l'air d'être exceptionnel. Indigo continua, sortant la petite blonde de ses pensées.

-Au fait, tu te rends compte ? En deux jours tu as rencontré le chef du comité et la vice-présidente du conseil !

Yellow regarda Indigo sans trop comprendre, du coup Sapphire attrapa Crystal par l'épaule en souriant, s'adressant à elle.

-Eh oui ! Crystal est la vice-présidente de conseil, c'est pour ça qu'elle est trop sérieuse et qu'elle suis toujours les règles.

-Non Sapphire, c'est parce qu'on m'a appris que les règles étaient faites pour qu'on les suivent.

-Et moi j'ai appris qu'elles étaient faites pour être brisées, répondit Blue en rigolant, puis se tut avant de reprendre. Donc si j'ai bien compris, Yellow à rencontrer Red ?

-Yup~ Il nous a interceptées ce matin parce que je prenais des tonnes de photos, répondit Indigo.

-Red est un de tes amis ? demanda Yellow à Blue.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que Red est l'ami de tout le monde, enfin presque. C'est même le meilleur ami de Green, alors qu'ils sont très différents…

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les filles finissaient leur déjeuné. Il fut rompu par Indigo.

-Dites les filles, et si on allait faire un pique-nique en forêt ce week-end ? Comme ça, on pourrait présenter nos Pokémons à Yellow, et on pourra mieux se connaître…

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit Blue.

-J'suis pour ! lança Sapphire

-Je suis occupée… commença Crystal, mais en voyant les regards des trois 'anciennes' elle soupira en souriant avant de reprendre. Bon, je vais faire en sorte de tout finir avant samedi, mais je partirai tôt, vous pourrez rester si vous voulez.

Yellow regarda les filles en souriant. Elle était aussi invitée, et elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Quand Indigo la regarda pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, elle lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle était d'accord et la petite rousse sauta littéralement de joie. Elle attrapa son plateau et s'adressa rapidement à ses amies.

-Je m'occupe de tout, vous avez à penser à rien sauf prendre vos Pokémons. Yellow, je dois aller faire un truc vite fait, tu penses pouvoir retourner en classe toute seule ?

-T'en fait pas, coupa Blue, si elle se souvient plus je la déposerai, c'est le même chemin.

-Merci, on se voit après alors.

La petite rousse parti à toute vitesse, laissant les quatre filles ensemble. Blue et Crystal souriaient.

-Aaah, mignonne petite Indigo, toujours à organiser des sorties, comme c'est gentil, dit Blue.

-Et elle prévoit toujours tout, c'est bien de ne rien avoir à faire, ajouta Sapphire.

-Dur de croire qu'elle est plus jeune que vous, vous n'organiser rien seules ou vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous sortir d'un mauvais pas, lança Crystal en plaisantant.

Les quatre filles souriaient en prenant leur plateau pour sortir de la cafétéria. Yellow souriait, cette semaine serait peut-être longue, mais elle serait amusante. Et puis, elle avait hâte d'être à samedi pour en savoir plus sur ses nouvelles amies. Elle avait eu peur en entendant les règles de l'établissement, mais peut-être que venir ici était vraiment une bonne idée, au final...


	5. Chapter 4 Piquenique

**NdA : **Bon bah voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je suis un peu perplexe sur celui-là, je voulais qu'on en apprennes plus sur les personnages mais je voulais pas que ce soit trop barbant du coup... Bah j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bien ou pas xD. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je devrais améliorer =)

Comme d'habitude, Pokemon Special et Cyber Friends ne m'appartiennent pas~

_**Chapitre 4 – Pique-nique**_

_Journal d'Indigo Yashima. Vendredi X, mois de septembre._

_Salut le journal~ Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, la semaine de cours vient tout juste de finir. Elle était très monotone, je suis restée presque tout le temps avec Yellow, pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'école. Elle a l'air assez intégrée, et avec les filles on s'entend très bien avec elle. Je suis contente que notre petit groupe ce soit agrandit… En parlant de Yellow, je suis pas la seule à avoir passé du temps avec elle. Tous les jours, Red était devant l'école en arrivant, puis il faisait le chemin avec nous et il déposait Yellow, accompagné par Blue. J'en suis sûre, cette année serait vraiment différente si ils se mettaient tous à ouvrir leurs yeux… Au fait, Blue aussi a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Yellow. Et elle aime bien la taquiner, c'est Blue quoi._

_Demain, on fait un pique-nique toutes les cinq. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, je suis sûre que je vais pas en dormir de la nuit…_

Le samedi matin, vers 9h30~10h, les cinq filles étaient devant leur foyer, prête à partir. Indigo ouvrait la marche, portant un grand panier en osier, et Sapphire se demandait où elle avait bien put trouver un ''truc comme ça''. La petite rousse emmenait le petit groupe dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres et les buisson aisément malgré son panier. Après de longues minutes de marche, elle bifurqua soudainement, causant une petite collision entre les quatre autres filles. Elle s'était arrêter en plein milieu d'une aire découverte, assez grande pour qu'elles puissent y rester avec leurs Pokémons. Ça ressemblait tout à fait à une petite clairière. Blue, Sapphire et Crystal étaient étonnées de trouver un endroit comme ça dans la forêt. Sapphire s'approcha d'Indigo avec de grands yeux ébahis.

-Ouah… Comment t'as trouvé un endroit comme ça dans la forêt ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les alentours.

-En suivant un Capumin d'arbre en arbre pour prendre une photo, je suis tombée ici…

Elle avait répondu ça de manière nonchalante, comme si la réponse était évidente, et surtout normale, en posant son panier au sol pour fouiller dedans. Elle en sorti un frisbee et se tourna vers les quatre autres.

-J'ai eu une idée marrante pour apprendre à se connaître... On lance le frisbee à quelqu'un en lui posant une question, la personne qui attrape répond, puis pose une question... Allez, on se met en cercle.

Une fois le cercle formé, Indigo fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle lança le frisbee en direction de Sapphire, lui demandant si elle aimait la couture.

-Non, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aides les profs dans leurs recherches ?

Elle lança le frisbee à Crystal, mais un peu trop haut pour que celle-ci l'attrape. Elle dû donc aller chercher l'objet avant de retourner dans le cercle.

-Parce que j'aime bien ça et que ça m'intéresse. Indigo, pourquoi as-tu menti à Green ce matin ?

-Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai dit que je prenais des photos, pas que celles que Blue a donné étaient celles que j'avais prises... De quelle région tu viens ?

-De Kanto, de la forêt de Jadielle, répondit Yellow. Et toi, Blue ?

-De Kanto aussi, du Bourg-Pallet, mais j'ai pas mal vécu à Johto...

Blue regarda le frisbee, l'air pensive et peut-être un peu... triste ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, mais c'était un air difficile à comprendre... Elle releva la tête et lança l'objet en direction de Sapphire.

-Tu veux bien dire à notre petite Yellow qui est ton père ?

-Le professeur Odamaki... Si tu veux qu'on parle de famille, Indigo, dit nous qui est ton cousin.

-Aaron, du conseil des 4 de Sinnoh, répondit timidement la plus jeune.

Yellow pris un air complètement étonné, que deux de ses amies aient de la famille connue lui paraissait... En fait, elle pensait tout simplement que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui arriver, avoir des amies comme ça. Avant qu'Indigo ne puisse poser sa question, Blue l'interrompit.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, ça !

-Normal, répondit Crystal, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite de laisser toute l'école le savoir, et bavarde comme tu es je lui ai déconseillé de te le dire.

-On voit que tu me connais bien, dit Blue en riant. Mais bon, je ne le dirai pas, t'en fais pas pour ça Indigo...

La petite rousse acquiesça avant de lancer le frisbee à Yellow en lui demandant quel avait été son premier Pokémon, question à laquelle elle répondit Ratatta, en précisant qu'il avait évolué. Mais quand elle voulu relancer le frisbee, le vent se mit à souffler et l'objet se coinça dans les hautes branches d'un arbre loin d'être petit.

-Laissez, lança Indigo en courant vers l'arbre, je m'en occupe.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle se hissa habilement de branche en branche jusqu'au frisbee. Mais la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait, plus fine, se brisa sous son poids, et elle poussa un petit cri au début de sa chute. Mais elle se rattrapa à une branche autour de laquelle elle effectua un tour avant d'atterrir par terre, sur ses deux pieds.

*SBONG*

Elle regarda sous elle pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit, et les autres filles qui avaient tout vu accourir vers elle. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un garçon... enfin, elle s'était poussée après l'avoir vu, mais il était là, par terre, et commençait à se relever. Ses cheveux était noirs, recouvert d'un casquette, et une épaisse mèche de cheveux en sortait à sa droite. Ses yeux, eux, étaient dorés.

-Gold ? dit Crystal, étonnée.

-Ah, je pensais secourir une demoiselle en détresse, mais si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi agile qu'un Capumin j'aurai évité... dit le garçon à lui même (mais assez fort pour qu'elles aient toutes entendu). Crystal ? Qu'est-ce que notre vice-présidente trop sérieuse fait dans la forêt ?

-Tu vois Crystal, je suis pas la seule à dire que tu es trop sérieuse...

-Sapphire, ça va, répondit Crystal. Et Gold, c'est pas parce que je suis sérieuse que je peut pas avoir envie de me détendre avec mes amies...

-Et qui est cette mignonne petite blonde que j'ai jamais vu ?

Gold était déjà debout et tournait autour d'une Yellow rouge d'embarras.

-Tu es nouvelle, c'est ça ? reprit Gold. En quel niveau, deuxième année de collège ?

-Non Gold, soupira Blue, elle est en première année de lycée... Silver n'est pas avec toi ?

Le garçon se désintéressa immédiatement de Yellow pour regarder Blue, un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Ah, Miss Sexy est là aussi ! Silver est un peu plus loin, avec nos Pokémons. On faisait un match...

Sapphire réagit immédiatement.

-Un match ? ça te dirai d'en faire un contre moi ?

-Bah, c'est qu'on a pas finit le notre là, et si Silver n'a rien à faire il va rentrer...

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire un double, suggéra Crystal. Comme ça on pourra dire que tu t'es avancé pour le prochain cours, ce qui serait un exploit...

-Je suis sûre que Silver serait d'accord, continua Blue.

-Bah on a qu'à aller lui demander... Et autant le faire là, puisqu'il y a plus de place, je vais chercher Silver.

Le garçon s'en alla rapidement, avec l'intention de vite revenir.

-Bon, commença Sapphire, qui se met avec moi pour le double ? Yellow, ça te dit ?

-Ah, non, je n'aime pas les matchs Pokémon... ça leur fait du mal.

Sapphire haussa les épaules. Il valait mieux ça que ne pas aimer car ça les salissait... Elle pensait à Ruby, mais là n'est pas la question. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres. Crystal la coupa quand elle allait parler.

-J'ai pas envie, mais je vais arbitrer...

-Bon, reprit Sapphire, bah alors... Indigo ?

-Je veux bien~ Sauf si Blue voulait le faire...

-Non non, vas-y, continua l'aînée.

-Bon bah c'est décidé, je le fait avec Indigo...

« Eh ! »

Gold revenait en courant, trainant derrière lui un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux argentés.

-Silver est d'accord pour le Double !

-Génial, lança Sapphire, peut-être un peu trop joyeuse pour un simple match...


	6. Chapter 5 Des Pokémons, encore des Pkmns

Bon, en faite le chapitre est écrit depuis un peu plus d'un mois mais j'ai pas pensé a le mettre en ligne ^^'' Pour me faire pardonner je met le 6 juste après. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, et au final j'en avais marre donc je l'ai un peu baclé, je me rattraperais sur les chapitres suivants =x

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Pokémon Special et Cyber Friends appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, pas à moi.

_**Chapitre 5 - Des Pokémons, encore des Pokémons.**_

Les deux équipes improvisées se faisaient face, et les spectateurs s'étaient un peu éloignés pour laisser de la place aux Pokémons. Crystal énonça rapidement les règles, à savoir un Pokémon chacun et la première équipe dont les deux Pokémons tombent K.O. sera déclarée perdante. Des règles banales sur Libertas Aurea puisque c'était celles en vigueur lors des cours. Gold roula les yeux lorsque Crystal les énonça, puis fit un des ses habituels sourires « pervers » en regardant les filles.

« Allez, on y va ! »

Il lança sa PokéBall, appelant Explotaro, son Tyflosion. Silencieux comme à son habitude, Silver l'avait imité, inexpressif, et avait appelé son Aligatueur. Yellow était en admiration devant ces deux Pokémons, et elle tourna le regard pour attendre de voir les Pokémons de ses amies. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Sapphire envoyait déjà son Braségali, appelé Toro. Indigo par contre semblait plus indécise, mais elle finit par attraper une Pokéball qu'elle lança énergiquement.

« A toi, Ao ! »

La petite rousse s'était décidée pour son Absol, un Pokémon qui de part sa « réputation » jetait toujours un grand froid. Pour Yellow, qui n'était pas habituée à voir ce genre de Pokémon, elle le trouvait plus impressionnant qu'effrayant, du moins avant qu'il ne regarde Gold avec un œil mauvais. Elle regarda Blue qui était à sa droite.

-Bah, pourquoi le Pokémon d'Indigo se comporte comme ça ?

Blue eut l'air un peu surprise par la question, mais elle sourit et soupira un peu.

-Ah, ça... Ao est très protecteur, surtout envers Indigo et ses amies, et Gold est le prototype du dragueur, alors autant dire tout de suite qu'il ne l'aime pas... Et de manière générale, il n'aime pas les garçons qui tournent autour d'Indigo...

-Aller Crystal, cria Sapphire, lance le match ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

_**Crystal's POV**_

Sapphire et son impatience... Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu lancé le match depuis un moment, mais je pensais laisser un peu de temps aux équipes pour s'organiser. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Sapphire d'un côté, qui est un peu une accroc des matchs qui réfléchi quand elle est confrontée à une situation difficile et « en direct », et Gold de l'autre, qui n'est vraiment pas du genre à élaborer des stratégies et marcher à l'instinct, c'était un peu inutile. Je levais donc mon bras, puis l'abaissait pour signaler le début du match. Pour moi il était un peu couru d'avance, Indigo et Sapphire avaient un désavantage de type et aucun avantage particulier. Pourtant elles s'en sortait bien, puisqu'Indigo aidait Toro à esquiver certaines attaques, ce qui est étonnant puisqu'elle n'est pas sa dresseuse. Mais elle était beaucoup plus douée pour ça que Sapphire. Même si c'était évident que Gold et Silver avaient le dessus, le match semblait parti pour durer. Soudain, j'entendis un grand bruit au dessus de nous et levait la tête. Deux Pokémons étaient en train de se battre, un Dracaufeu et un Ptera. Le Dracaufeu lança une attaque lance-flamme qui rata sa cible... Et fonçait droit sur nous. Heureusement, Silver et Indigo avaient eu de bon réflexe, ordonnant à leur Pokémon d'attaquer en direction de la colonne de flamme.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Je me retournais pour voir arriver en courant un Red inquiet, son Pikachu sur l'épaule comme souvent, suivi de Green, qui avait l'air aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que personne n'allait répondre, je me tourna donc vers les deux garçons en souriant.

-Aucun blessé à signaler, Silver et Indigo ont réagi à temps, vous en faite pas.

Le chef du comité disciplinaire regarda les deux roux, puis acquiesça, apparemment... soulagé ? Ça en avait l'air en tout cas, mais c'est vraiment difficile de décrire ce qu'il se passe sur son visage, ses sourires se ressemblent tous, du moins c'est mon avis. Blue s'approcha de Green et s'accouda sur son épaule, puis commença à l'embêter comme elle aimait beaucoup le faire,

-Ohoh ! Alors comme ça Green avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur ? Ça t'aurais pas tué tu sais !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je jurerais qu'il tentait d'assassiner Blue, mais la connaissant obtenir cette réaction était son but.

-Je suis responsable, moi, si quelqu'un est blessé par ma faute j'assumerai, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est...

Un autre regard capable de tuer, mais cette fois c'était Silver qui regardait Green, décidément l'ambiance était pesante, et je ne savais pas comment calmer ces trois là. Je soupirais puis levait la tête, les deux Pokémons vol plongeaient vers nous pour rejoindre leur dresseur, et j'entendis plusieurs ''clic'' à ma gauche, c'était Indigo qui prenait en photo les deux Pokémons qui descendaient en piqué, et assez étrangement je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait emmené son appareil. Mais au moins tout le monde la regardait maintenant, ça avait eu le mérite de changer l'ambiance...

-Bien ! Maintenant j'ai la photo parfaite pour la prochaine réunion du club !

Je la regardait en souriant alors que Red et Green rentraient leurs Pokémons vol dans leur Pokéball. Mais si il y en a une que la situation n'arrangeait pas, c'était Sapphire. Elle se mit devant moi en agitant les bras.

-Eh oh ! Et notre match alors ?

Oui, c'est vrai, le match, on pouvait tout à fait le reprendre, mais il ne mènerait à rien... Et expliquer ça à Sapphire serait difficile. Indigo l'attrapa par la manche en souriant.

-On allait perdre, c'est pas la peine de le continuer...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On s'en sortait très bien !

C'est vrai que vu leur désavantage, c'était presque un miracle qu'elles aient tenu si longtemps, Sapphire est douée mais même là elle n'aurait rien put faire. Et c'est quelque chose qu'Indigo avait remarqué, elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-Peut-être, mais si Toro avait pris un seul coup d'Aligatueur, il serait tombé K.O, et Ao n'aurait pas fait long feu tout seul... Et on avait aucun moyen efficace de battre leurs Pokémons...

-Ouais, vous aviez aucune chance de nous battre, fais-toi une raison !

Gold était arrivé derrière Sapphire et l'avait pris pas l'épaule pour la ''narguer'' ainsi. Une mauvaise idée, et je soupirait alors qu'elle sortait de ses gongs.

-Bah ce serait pas grâce à toi ! En un contre un je te bats à plate couture !

-Je te prends au mot !

Et voilà les deux qui s'éloignaient pour avoir leur match tranquillement. Au moins ce serait plus calme, si Blue ne se met pas à chercher Green... D'ailleurs, il avait observé Indigo un moment, avant de lui adresser la parole.

-Tu prends souvent des photos sans prévenir ?

-Bah, oui, sinon je pourrais pas capturer les plus belles scènes que je vois...

-Et il y avait quoi sur les photos que Blue a livré la dernière fois ?

-Bah je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui les aient prises, faut lui demander...

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il lança un regard noir à Blue, qui sentant les ennuis approcher s'enfuie en s'excusant pour le pique-nique, et avec Silver déjà parti depuis quelque instants, il ne restait plus que Red et Yellow, qui discutaient de leurs Pikachus, Indigo et moi. Soupirant, je souris à la rouquine, et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Tu m'en veux pas, mais j'ai des choses à faire, le pique-nique était génial.

Oui, écourté et chaotique mais bien quand même, c'est le genre d'ambiance typique avec ces filles, donc j'y suis habituée, et malgré les apparences, je l'aime bien, parce qu'elle correspond tout à fait à l'ambiance du groupe...


	7. Chapter 6 Banalités, ou excentricités ?

Comme promis, le chapitre 6~ Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup, je trouve que jusqu'à présent c'est celui que j'ai le mieux écrit °w° Le chapitre 6 est en cours, j'essaierai de pas mettre trop de temps x3

Vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucun droit sur Pokémon Special ou Cyber Friends, Nee ?

_**Chapitre 6 – Banalités, ou excentricité ?**_

Le dimanche était le jour que Green utilisait pour son entraînement intensif, il avait beau avoir des responsabilités et faire son travail avec beaucoup de zèle, il n'en restait pas moins un entraîneur, et assidu en plus de ça. Il s'était donc rendu dans une des salles spéciales de l'école et avait commencé son entraînement habituel quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et et Blue entrait, prenant au passage une photo du dresseur, qui poussa un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Blue ?

La brunette resta silencieuse et afficha un de ses habituels sourires, s'approchant silencieusement de Green qui avait stoppé son entraînement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse un des ses habituels mauvais coup. Mais à part prendre des photos de lui, tout à fait banale, elle n'avait l'air de rien préparer. Il haussa donc les sourcils et la regarda avec étonnement.

-Et pourquoi tu prends ces photos au fait ?

Blue afficha un sourire satisfait, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui pose la question. Elle s'approcha encore de lui l'air guillerette, et attendit d'être à son niveau pour commencer à répondre. Elle se mit à tourner autour de lui, l'air pensive, prenant de temps à autre une photo surprise.

-Tu sais Indigo, la fan de photos ? Bah elle a trouvé un job pour payer elle-même l'entretiens de son appareil. Elle occupe les enfants des commerçants de la ville deux après-midi par mois, et le week-end prochain elle leur propose un atelier « album photo personnalisé », et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à montrer comment faire, donc je dois prendre des photos de choses et de personnes que j'aime, alors comment ne pas penser à mes amis de toujours avec qui j'ai participé à la ligue Indigo ?

-Va voir Red alors, au lieu de m'embêter, répliqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Il se dirigea donc vers ses Pokémons pour reprendre son entraînement, mais Blue n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction et se plaça entre lui et son équipe, l'air déterminé.

-Non, grâce à Indigo et le club de photographie j'ai déjà pleins de photos de lui, il a été leur sujet à un moment, la présidente du club est folle de lui, mais c'est pas la question. Je veut des photos de toi, même si t'es en train de t'entrainer. Je peux rester alors ?

Green haussa les épaules et passa à côté d'elle, marmonnant un simple « fait comme tu veux » qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction à la brune. Une bonne demi-heure d'entraînement passa donc au rythme des attaques, parfois perturbé par le clic ou le flash de l'appareil, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Blue plus que ça de risquer de les déconcentrer. Mais Green commença à être agacé par le bruit incessant que commençait à faire la jeune fille, et finit par craquer. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et se posta juste en face d'elle, une main dans la poche comme à son habitude et l'air agacé... Comme souvent quand il reste trop longtemps avec Blue, en faite...

-T'as toujours pas assez de photos comme ça ?

-Mais, commença Blue avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage -mais surement fausse d'après Green-, j'ai pas encore la photo que je veux...

Le garçon poussa un long soupir, puis croisa les bras, fixant toujours Blue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder, mais uniquement parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

-Bon, alors dépêche-toi de prendre cette photo et de partir.

Blue afficha un sourire radieux et sauta sur ses deux jambes, pour se placer à côté de l'entraîneur, mais pas trop près pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle tendit le bras et dirigea l'appareil vers leur visage. C'était donc une photo à deux qu'elle voulait. Green haussa les épaules et resta aussi stoïque que d'habitude, alors que Blue affichait un de ses habituels sourire que Green ne remarqua pas, dommage pour lui.

-Green, tu veux bien tourner un peu ta tête vers la gauche ?

Agacé et désireux de vite en finir, il s'exécuta. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Blue avait rapproché son visage du sien très rapidement, et colla ses lèvres contre celles du garçon au moment même où elle prenait la photo. Elle se détacha ensuite, et fit rapidement un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Green qui était encore sous le choc.

-Que... Blue ! Qu...

-T'énerves pas Greenie -il fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom, il détestait que Blue l'appelle comme ça, et elle le savait bien-, c'est un juste retour des choses. Si j'ai rien contre toi, jamais tu ne me laissera tranquille...

-Hein ?

-Tu sais bien, mes histoires de photos... Et bien si l'envie te prend d'enquêter et de me sanctionner, je placarderais cette photo partout, avec comme légende « Green Ookido n'est pas si droit que vous le pensiez, il force les filles à l'embrasser ! » ou quelque chose de mieux senti, et crois-moi qu'après quelques retouches c'est exactement ce que cette photo dira...

-Espèce de !

-Allons Greenie, le marché est conclu, non ? Alors sans rancune.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la salle, après tout elle ne voulait pas attirer sa colère, et puis elle était satisfaite pour le moment, donc la meilleure stratégie était le repli... Une fois dehors, elle murmura à elle même :

-Dommage Green, tu ne m'aura pas cette fois, impossible que tu trouve autre chose pour me séparer de cette photo, elle risque de m'être utile...

_**Ruby's POV**_

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de détester faire des exposés, pourtant je me serai bien passé de celui-là... Sérieusement, qui aurait l'idée de faire un exposé sur le milieu de vie des Pokémons insecte et plante de l'île ? C'est qu'elle est vaste, et ces Pokémons sont vraiment discrets, et il y a pas mal d'espèces sur l'île... Il faudrait un temps fou pour rassembler toutes les informations, et pourtant je fais cet exposé. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis avec Sapphire, et même si elle a parfois l'air d'une sauvage qui a du mal en cours, dès que ça se rapporte aux Pokémons elle en sait un rayon, ça simplifie la recherche, et avec Indigo on aura vraiment de belles photos pour illustrer le tout. J'aurai put le faire, j'ai l'habitude de prendre mes Pokémons en photo et je suis vraiment pas mauvais, mais les photos de cette fille ont quelque chose de plus... Et je suis doué pour tourner mes phrases de manière élégante et accrocheuse, donc cette répartition est parfaite. Mais on a beau former une équipe presque parfaite, ça restait dur et long, et ça commençait à m'énerver... Indigo marchait à côté de moi et Sapphire cherchait des Cheniti dans les arbres, et se déplaçait donc d'arbre en arbre en même temps que nous. Je baissais les yeux vers la rouquine pour lui parler, et surtout trouver une idée quand je réalisais enfin quelque chose...

-Indigo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton appareil ? C'est pas le tien ça, si ?

-Ah, ça, commença-t-elle en regardant l'appareil, j'ai prêté le miens à Blue. Comme elle ne fait pas parti du club de photographie, elle n'a pas le droit d'en emprunter alors...

-D'accord, j'ai compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, un doigt sur le coin de la bouche. C'était une mimique qu'elle adoptait souvent, que ce soit pour montrer qu'elle cherche une réponse ou pour sortir une réplique bien placée sur un ton innocent. Ça a quelque chose d'effrayant de la voir ''insulter'' quelqu'un sur ce ton... Elle se décida enfin à répondre, un peu pensive.

-Je ne sais pas, en fait, elle a dit qu'elle voulait rétablir l'ordre des choses...

Rétablir l'ordre des choses ? Pas très compréhensif, mais je ne vais pas chercher plus, je ne connais pas cette Blue donc je ne risque pas de comprendre. Je continuais de marcher en silence, je ne savais déjà plus quoi dire pour entretenir une conversation, je n'allais quand même pas lui parler de mes magnifiques Pokémons qui gagnaient en grâce et en beauté tous les jours...

« Eh ! Indigo, viens voir ! »

Je levais la tête, apercevant Sapphire suspendue à une branche basse. Indigo la rejoint rapidement et sans problèmes, et elle grimpèrent habilement en haut de l'arbre. Ces deux filles sont étonnantes, à savoir grimper comme ça, et même mieux que certains garçons pourtant sportifs. Pour Sapphire, ça s'explique par son comportement et par la façon dont elle a grandit, et surtout ça se voit dans ses airs et sa façon de s'habiller, ses cheveux souvent emmêlés dans lesquels il y a parfois quelques feuilles, mais Indigo a tout de la petite fille calme à rester sagement dans son coin, et pourtant je l'ai déjà vu se faufiler dans les conduit d'aération de l'école sans difficulté... Ces filles sont aussi agiles qu'un Capumain... Après quelques minutes, elle redescendirent toutes les deux, et elles avaient l'air dérangées par quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-Y a de drôles de bateaux au large de l'île, commença Sapphire, pourtant ce n'est pas une période d'approvisionnement, et il y a aucun élève qui doit arriver...

-En plus ils ont quelque chose d'inhabituel, continua la rouquine, il y a des R un peu partout et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour une simple livraison.

Je haussais les sourcils. C'est vrai que c'était assez étrange, mais c'était peut-être juste des navires de passage qui n'allaient pas s'arrêter. Mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, comme on dit, alors on se mit d'accord, on allait regarder les photos des bateaux en détail et si on voyait quelque chose d'étrange, on en parlerait tout de suite aux professeurs, on écourta donc nos recherches pour l'exposé pour nous rendre en vitesse dans la salle de photographie.


	8. Chapter 7 Le début des problèmes

**NdA :** Bon sang, presque un an pour écrire un satané chapitre, UN AN ! è_é'' Je mérite que vous me fusilliez sur place... Mais vu comment ce chapitre fini, vous n'oserez pas~

Ouais, j'ai pressé et baclé ce chap, du coup il est cours... Mais le chapitre suivant sera un long chapitre, et cette fois je vais me forcer à être plus rapide 8D

Et comme j'ai un problème avec les reviews, je vais répondre à Adrenalia :

C'est normal qu'Indigo soit difficile à visualiser comme c'est un perso inventé, mais du coup je vais essayer de mieux décrire les persos que tu as listé, ça va arriver =3 Et promis, j'oublie pas cette histoire, j'ai juste eu la mauvaise idée de me lancer sur plusieurs front xD

**Disclaimer**, comme on dit en anglais : Le Manga Pokémon Spécial ne m'appartient pas, ni Cyber Friends~

Le personnage introduit dans ce chapitre a été proposé par Gold lors d'un concours sur Libertas Aurea, on en saura plus sur lui... Plus tard 3

_**Chapitre 7 – Le début des problèmes**_

Ce lundi, les cours étaient finis depuis une demi-heure, pourtant quelqu'un restait dans les salles de cours en silence. Silver cherchait à éviter Gold, qui voulait une fois de plus qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble. Et il ne chercherait pas à savoir si le rouquin était d'humeur ou non, alors ce dernier se cacha tout simplement. Et il était doué, Gold n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était resté dans leur salle de classe. Comme il devait être loin, Silver se dit qu'il pouvait sortir maintenant, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas tomber sur un membre du comité disciplinaire, il préférait rester le plus discret possible. Il traversait donc sans un bruit les couloirs silencieux de l'école. Lambiance différait complètement de d'habitude, dès qu'il y avait une pause les couloirs devenaient bruyant, et les élèves s'agglutinaient, ce qui rendait la circulation difficile. Là il marchait aisément, accédant sans aucun problème à la sortie. Comme quoi quelques élèves ça peut faire une différence... Une fois dehors, le rouquin ferma les yeux, laissant le vent frais venir lui rafraîchir le visage, mais il faisait aussi voler la cravate de son uniforme qui venait lui frapper le visage. Tout en l'enlevant, il se dirigea vers l'est, il n'allait ni en ville ni aux dortoirs, il avait envie d'être seul, de ne voir personne...

Avançant sans but, il finit par arriver près d'une falaise au pieds de laquelle reposait l'océan, agité par le vent et menaçant, mieux valait ne pas trop s'approcher du bord. Et c'est ce que fit le rouquin, qui s'assit sur un rocher à quelques mettre du ''précipice'', puis il se mit à fixer l'horizon. Le temps était agréable, le vent n'étant pas trop fort, la vue était plutôt agréable, à part les petites taches noires qu'on pouvait distinguer au loin, et le cri des Goelise était faible mais bien présent. Le tout semblait très relaxant, et propice à se plonger dans ses pensées, ce que Silver n'aurait peut-être pas du faire...

_**Silver's POV**_

Un peu absent, je fixais l'horizon, m'en désintéressant au bout de quelques minutes sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'étais pris de ''nostalgie'', je commençait à me souvenir de mon passé... Que je préfèrerais oublier, c'est pour ça que le mot nostalgie n'est peut-être pas approprié... Mais j'avais beau refouler tous ces souvenirs, ils venaient à mon esprit sans que j'ai le temps de penser à autre chose. Et en l'espace d'un instant, je le revis, l'homme masqué, celui qui m'avait arraché à ma famille bien trop jeune, une famille dont je n'ai plus aucun souvenir... Moi, tout comme cinq autres enfants, qu'il avait élevés pour former des duos de voleur... Une période de ma vie très difficile, pendant laquelle je n'avais presque pas l'impression d'être moi. Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je ne regrette pas de cette époque, et c'est ma rencontre avec Blue. Avec elle, nous formions un duo, et on a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les échanges et l'évolution... Ce qui m'a valu mon actuelle réputation d'être ''The Exchanger'', tout comme Blue est ''The Evolver''... Mais même si cette période de ma vie m'avait apporté ces deux choses dont je pense je peux être fier, je restais très froid envers mon passé, et on peut même dire que j'en gardait des séquelles, puisque je ne me sent pas capable de faire confiance aux autres... Un passé dont j'aimerai me séparer définitivement pour me rapprocher du style de vie qu'IL mène... Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible pour moi, que mon passé ne me lâchera pas de si tôt... Je sentit mon Farfuret s'agiter dans sa Pokéball, et décidait donc de le laisser sortir. Il me fixa d'un air apparemment neutre, mais je savais qu'il était inquiet. Il savait sans aucun doute à quoi je pensais. Posant ma main sur la tête du Pokémon glace, j'esquissais un faible sourire. Si même Farfuret s'inquiétait... Et d'un coup, mon dos se raidit, j'avais entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi. Et ce n'était pas mon imagination, puisque Farfuret était en alerte. Je me relevais donc, et fit volte-face. Après quelques secondes, un jeune homme, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, s'approcha avec des Pokémons cocons. Et en l'observant, je me figeais un instant, tout comme Farfuret qui m'attrapa la jambe. Cet uniforme, je ne le connaissait que trop bien... La Neo Team Rocket, la Team Rocket de l'homme masqué... J'avais donc bien raison, je ne pourrais pas m'extraire à mon passé... L'homme sembla enfin m'apercevoir.

- Ah ! Commença-t-il, c'est toi qui est censé m'attendre au point de rendez-vous ? Euh... Pour une mission, je crois...

Je haussais un sourcil. Ce type faisait-il vraiment parti de la Team Rocket ? Il n'en avait décidément pas l'étoffe... Je le regardait avec un regard de défi.

- Ce n'est pas moi, et vous feriez mieux de déguerpir en vitesse...

Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais si la Neo Team Rocket était sur l'île... Je devait prévenir Blue, et rapidement. Lançant un dernier regard froid à l'inconnu, je quittais l'endroit en courant, Farfuret à ma suite. Je devais trouver Blue, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

_**Normal POV**_

L'inconnu regarda le rouquin et son Pokémon s'éloigner en courant, quand il se plia en deux à cause d'une forte douleur au crâne. Il se releva ensuite, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Il se releva, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu l'adolescent.

- Ça faisait longtemps... Silver.

Il regarda ensuite ses quatre Pokémons insectes, qui le regardaient intrigués.

- Les gars, il est temps de s'entraîner.

_Pendant ce temps, à Libertas Aurea_

- Bon, elles chargent ces photos ?

- Oui, bientôt...

- Soit plus patiente Sapphire, Indigo fait ce qu'elle peut...

Les trois collégiens étaient tous regroupés autour d'un des ordinateurs de la salle du club de photographie. Indigo chargeait les photos qu'elle avait pris la veille, et une fois que ce fut fait elle afficha les photos des étranges bateaux qu'ils avaient vu en fin de journée. Les trois les fixaient, sans réussir à conclure quoique ce soit sur ce qu'ils pouvaient transporter, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Les filles ! Ça vous dit d'aller en ville ?

Blue entra dans la pièce, souriante, s'approchant des trois collégiens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la rouquine.

- Bah, c'est des bateaux qui sont au large de l'île, on se demande ce qu'ils font là...

Le visage de la brune devint livide alors qu'elle regardait les photos. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Indigo, et fit preuve d'un rare sérieux, ce qui intriguait la rouquine.

- Indigo... Dit aux professeurs que des gens vont débarquer, avec de mauvaises intentions... C'est urgent, il faut faire quelque chose, et vite. Moi, je dois trouver Silver...

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la pièce comme une tornade, laissant les trois autres derrière elle. Pour que Blue agisse comme ça, ce devait être sérieux. Elle savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, mais Indigo lui faisait confiance, alors elle se leva d'un bon, pour aller parler de leur découverte et des avertissements de Blue à un professeur. Et tout doucement, un grand changement se mettait en route...


	9. Chapter 8 Une ombre s'abat sur l'île

Et voilà après beaucoup d'attente un nouveau chapitre, que j'aurai pu publier en juillet dernier, mais je l'ai pas fait, tapez-moi .w." En fait, je l'avais écris très rapidement, mais les retours que j'avais eu sur mon forum n'étaient pas très bons, donc ça m'a démotivé. C'est entre autre pour ça que la fic était en hiatus... Mais j'ai eu récemment une review de CharmerVIP qui m'a donné envie de m'y remettre, donc quand j'ai retrouvé ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ^w^ J'aurai un peu de mal à m'y remettre car mon style a un peu changé depuis je pense.. Et en ce moment je dois travailler mes cours... Mais promis, je la reprend pour de bon~ Toute review est la bienvenue, encore plus si elle est constructive :3

Pokémon Spécial et Cyber Friends, dont s'inspire cette fic, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ma seule propriété, c'est Indigo. Comme toujours~

* * *

_Chapitre 8 – Une ombre s'abat sur l'île..._

Accompagnée par Red, Indigo se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur, attendant que finisse la réunion de dernière minute qu'ils avaient improvisée. Soudain, les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir Green et Crystal. Alors que la petite rouquine s'avançait vers eux, Green lui fit signe de se taire, avant que Crystal ne lui dise avec un sourire.

- On va en parler ailleurs...

Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers une salle de cours vide, dans laquelle ils s'installèrent. Green fixa la rouquine dans les yeux, le regard neutre bien qu'un peu froid.

- Blue n'a pas menti, les gens sur ce bateau appartiennent à une organisation malfaisante.

- Je sais qu'elle a pas menti, Blue est quelqu'un de gentil !

- Mais le fait qu'elle le sache prouve qu'elle est liée à ses gens, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Indigo gonfla les joues, fixant le jeune homme avec un air de défi, puis se tourna vers Crystal.

- On va pas la laisser se débrouiller seule, hein ? Elle avait vraiment l'air paniquée !

- Tu sais Indigo, hésita Crystal, on ne peut pas non plus tenter quelque chose d'irréfléchi... L'école va appeler la police, alors on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre...

- Tout ira bien, même pour cette peste de Blue, alors reste calme... J'ai d'autres affaires à régler, je vous laisse.

La rouquine fixa Green alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, suivi de Crystal qui s'excusa d'un regard. Une fois que les deux furent sortis, elle se tourna vers Red, et l'agrippa par les manches.

- Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ! On doit réagir, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le garçon la fixa en souriant, et ébouriffa ses courts cheveux roux déjà mal coiffés.

- Je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut faire, mais je suis avec toi sur ce coup- à, même si à deux on pourra pas faire grand-chose.

- Merci Red, répondit-elle en sautant presque de joie. Je suis sûre que Ruby et Sapphire voudront bien nous aider, tu vas voir !

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce presque immédiatement, et avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle avançait en fixant droit devant elle, Indigo ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un arrivait d'un couloir adjacent, et entra directement en collision avec ladite personne.

- Aouch ! Je suis désolée !

- Oh, salut petit Capumain, répondit Gold qui se tenait face à elle. Perdue dans tes pensées parce que je te manquais trop ?

- Tu n'as rien, Indigo ? demanda Red au même moment.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, avant que Gold n'affiche un énorme sourire.

- Ah, si c'est pas Red ! Ma parole, t'as des célébrités parmi tes connaissances !

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine fixait le garçon avec un regard ingénu, avant de tourner ses yeux innocents vers Red. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Gold la coupa, sans avoir remarqué qu'elle voulait parler.

- Dites, vous auriez pas vu Silver par hasard ? Je le cherche depuis la fin des cours, mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus...

- Non, pas du tout, répondit l'aîné.

- Mais Blue le cherche aussi, reprit Indigo, à priori il se passe quelque chose de grave...

Gold regarda la collégienne avec de grands yeux dans lesquels on lisait la surprise. Et souriant innocemment, avec une pointe de gravité dans les yeux -c'est le paradoxe Indigo- elle expliqua avec calme le peu qu'elle savait de la situation actuelle.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Miss Sexy et Silver sont dans la nature, en même temps qu'un groupe d'individus dangereux ? Demanda Gold en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah... C'est plus ou moins ça, oui, répondit-elle.

- On était sur le point d'aller les aider, mais à deux, ça va être difficile, enchaîna Red.

- Alors comptez sur moi !

La rouquine afficha un grand sourire, attrapant la main de Gold en le remerciant énergiquement. Ce dernier sembla un instant embarrassé, puis il sourit.

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? demanda-t-il.

- On allait chercher des amis de ma classe pour nous aider, ils sont dans la salle du club de photographie.

Sans plus attendre, Gold pris la direction de ladite salle, accompagné par les deux autres dresseurs. Quand Indigo rentra dans la pièce, Sapphire stoppa la bruyante discussion qu'elle avait avec Ruby, et se tourna vers la rouquine. Elle entreprit de prendre la parole, mais Ruby fut plus rapide qu'elle, la coupant dans son élan.

- Alors, commença le dresseur, ils ont dit quoi ?

- Bah, qu'on devait attendre, mais je veux pas ! Blue a peut-être des problèmes, et Silver aussi...

- Attendre, toujours attendre, râla Sapphire, parfois faut savoir passer à l'action !

- Bien d'accord avec elle, répondit simplement Gold en souriant.

Souriante, Indigo alla se poser sur une chaise, pensive. Red s'avança vers elle, et fini d'expliquer quelques petits détails aux autres dresseurs.

- Les professeurs ont quand même pris une mesure, les élèves sont consignés dans leurs foyers, plus le droit d'aller en ville ou sur l'île, et pour aller de l'école au foyer on doit être accompagné d'un surveillant ou d'un professeur, sinon on ne nous laissera pas passer... La moitié des adultes font les navettes, et l'autre tourne autour de l'école, impossible de sortir…

Sapphire poussa un long soupir.

- Quand ce sont eux qui prennent des décisions ils sont toujours à côté de la plaque... On fait comment nous maintenant ?

- Suffit de pas passer par la porte principale

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Indigo, qui avait prononcé ces mots comme une évidence. La rouquine se releva, souriante, et commença à parler, à une vitesse un peu trop rapide, bien qu'elle restait tout de même à la limite du compréhensible.

- Pour limiter la zone à surveiller, parce qu'il y a pas tant d'adultes que ça, la passerelle pour le gymnase a été fermée, si on a la clé, on se faufile jusqu'au gymnase, et on sort sans se faire remarquer ! C'est simple !

- Seul petit problème, rétorqua Gold, la clé se trouve dans la salle des profs qui est elle aussi fermée...

- C'est que tu ne connais pas Indigo, lança Ruby avec un sourire d'auto-suffisance, comme s'il était le seul à avoir compris.

- Yup ! J'ai qu'à passer par les conduits d'aération, c'est facile !

- Elle est pleine de ressources, enchaîna Sapphire en attrapant la rouquine par l'épaule.

Et pour toute réponse, Indigo sortit de la pièce en sautillant presque, bientôt suivie par les autres étudiants. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle des professeurs, et non loin de là, Indigo avait ouvert une grille d'aération, se faufilant dans le tout petit espace que les conduits lui offraient.

- Euh, j'ai du mal à comprendre, commença Gold, comment elle arrive à faire ça ? Les conduits sont tout juste assez larges pour elle...

- Ahah, faut croire qu'Indigo est plus douée qu'on peut le croire, répondit Red. Elle nous trompe tous avec ses airs de petite fille sage.

- Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver parmi ses ennemis...

- Et t'as bien raison Ruby, lança Sapphire en rigolant, elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Indigo s'extirpa avec une facilité déconcertante du conduit, un trousseau de clé à la main, et se releva en époussetant son uniforme. Elle leva la tête, et pour une fois son visage n'affichait pas un de ses habituels sourires. Son air était presque grave, même.

- Maintenant, allons sauver nos amis !

Elle emboîta le pas au groupe qui, après avoir acquiescé, c'était précipité en direction de la passerelle qui reliait les deux bâtiments. Ils mirent un peu de temps à trouver la bonne clé parmi le trousseau, et durent traverser la passerelle accroupis pour ne pas être vu aux fenêtres, mais finalement ils entrèrent dans le gymnase. Sapphire se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

- Aller, on y va !

- Attend ! L'interrompit Ruby, en attrapant une de ses pokéballs pour en faire sortir un Morphéo. Il vaut mieux s'assurer qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun professeur aux alentours…

Une fois que les adolescents furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ils se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment, et s'éloignèrent de l'école en courant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés. A bout de souffle à cause de leur sprint, ils prirent un instant pour se remettre.

- Bien, annonça Red, maintenant, il faut retrouver Blue et Silver…

**Blue's POV**

Je n'avais pas cessé de chercher Silver depuis que j'avais quitté l'école, bien trop inquiète. Ces bateaux... J'avais reconnu l'uniforme et l'emblème de la Neo Team Rocket, dont nous faisions partie avec Silver, contre notre gré. Mon cœur se serrait, en repensant à la façon dont je m'étais fait enlevée par un Pokémon oiseau, pour ensuite être trainée de force jusqu'à la base de cette organisation. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours craint ce type de Pokémons, même si depuis quelques temps j'ai réduit ma phobie à une simple peur. Mais s'ils sont venus juqu'ici, il n'y a qu'une raison, ils sont venus récupérer ce que je leur ai dérobé en m'enfuyant, avec Silver... Et si c'est le cas... Il faut à tout prix les en empêcher. Heureusement que j'ai mis mon butin à l'abri...

Maintenant, je dois juste prier, espérer que Silver n'est pas tombé sur eux. Je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Dire que j'avais pensé qu'on serait à l'abri sur l'île... Je me stoppais dans ma couse, apercevant que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. J'aurai aimé que ce soit Silver, mais la silhouette était celle d'un adulte... Un adulte aux cheveux courts, noirs, et des yeux marron que je reconnaîtrais entre miles. Je connaissais cet homme, je l'avais déjà croisé lors de notre fuite, et à l'époque je l'avais assommé... Et vu son regard, il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aussi m'avais reconnue...

-La petite Blue a bien grandi à ce que je vois, commença l'homme en s'approchant encore de moi. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'homme que tu as assommé avec une buche, j'en serai très vexé...

Je le fixai, avec un air de défi. Comment j'aurai pu l'oublier... Jeffrey, un des meilleurs membres de la Neo Team Rocket, qui exécutait ses missions avec un calme olympien sans se préoccuper de ceux qu'il pouvait faire souffrir, tant qu'il accomplissait sa mission... Durant notre fuite, il avait été chargé de nous retrouver pour récupérer ce que j'avais dérobé, même si pour ça il devait nous tuer, Silver et moi. Nous n'étions que des enfants, il était trop fort pour nous, normal que j'ai agi comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il pense ?

-Ce fut assez dur pour moi après ça, tu sais, enchaîna-t-il. J'ai perdu la mémoire, et je me comportais comme une chiffe-molle, du coup mes Pokémons m'ont abandonnés. Je n'étais même pas l'ombre de moi-même, juste un déchet inutile pour la Team, qui m'a quand même garder en son sein, pour le jour où je recouvrerai la mémoire...

-T'es donc venu finir le travail ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-À la base, pas vraiment... Mais voir ton petit copain de fuite a réveillé mes souvenirs, alors comme tu dis, je compte bien finir le travail, et pourquoi pas me venger, tant que j'y suis...

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine. Il avait vu Silver. La peur se saisit de moi, mais malgré tout je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à paraître aussi intimidante que possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Silver ?

-Rien du tout, c'est de le voir fuir qui a réveillé ma mémoire...

Je déglutis péniblement. Au moins, Silver n'était pas tombé sur lui, il avait donc une chance de n'avoir eu aucun problèmes... Mais mon soulagement n'échappa pas à Jeffrey.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, avec un peu de chance, il sera tombé sur nos éclaireurs, qui attendent que le gros des troupes débarque... On prendra soin de lui...

Il se tut, et mon sang se glaça. Je ne pensais pas qu'une partie de la team se trouvait déjà sur l'île, je pensais qu'il nous restait un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent... Jeffrey sourit, mais je n'en étais que plus méfiante...

-Ne t'en fais pas Blue, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer...

Je posais une main sur mes Pokéballs, cachant mon inquiétude. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir...


	10. Chapter 9 Choix

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre~ Désolée si il a tardé, entre Japan Expo, vacances où j'étais pas sur l'ordi et stage intensif du permis (que j'ai eu mais osef =w=) j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de me mettre à l'écriture, surtout que j'ai eu du mal à rendre comme je le voulais... Et c'est pas encore parfait .w. En plus c'est plus court que le chapitre précédent, désolée QwQ

Enfin Bref, les deux prochains chapitres sont "planifiés", je sais juste pas combien de temps je mettrais pour les écrire avec les cours (et je reprends l'écriture de mes projets persos aussi donc faut que je jongle) mais promis, j'essaierai de pas être trop lente ^^

Petite annonce : Je n'avais pas d'idée de titre, donc si vous en avez une meilleure, je suis preneuse !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les droits sur Pokemon Special (ni sur Cyber Friends même si c'est mineur)

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 9 -Choix_

**Yellow 's POV**

C'était un après-midi assez étrange, je dois l'avouer… Pourtant, le temps était clair, la lumière agréable, et c'était la période de floraison d'une espèce assez rare que j'avais envie de dessiner depuis longtemps sans pour autant avoir trouvé de modèle. Donc j'ai voulu en profiter, et dès la fin des cours je me suis isolée pour commencer mon ouvrage. J'étais concentrée sur mon dessin, bercée par le bruit du vent et ça aurait pût être tout à fait normal si il y avait eu plus de bruit. C'était assez étrange, qu'aucun élève ne soit dehors à cette heure-là… Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas, ça me permet de rester concentrée, de profiter du paysage au calme. C'est quelque chose qui me manque, depuis que je suis arrivée sur l'île. Le bruit, l'agitation, rien à voir avec le petit village de campagne d'où je viens… C'est vrai que ça me change, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une mauvaise chose, je me suis fait des amies et j'en suis très heureuse. Je suis bien contente d'être venu ici…

Après presque une heure à profiter ainsi du calme, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, des gens qui courent, et ça me soulageait un peu de voir de l'activité, le silence commençait à devenir effrayant. Je levais la tête pour voir qui avait décidé de profiter du temps, tout comme moi. Blue courrait, l'air paniqué, et je l'interpellais, un peu inquiète qu'elle se soit attiré des ennuis. Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix, mais se précipita vers moi.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Yellow, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir, répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle

-Tu essayais encore de prendre des photos sans autorisation ? Tentais-je de plaisanter

-Ahah, j'aurai bien voulu, crois-moi… »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis se mit à trifouiller dans ma besace, qui me servais à transporter mon matériel de dessin, sans prévenir.

« Euh, tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon, je vérifiais juste un truc… »

Elle me souriait, mais son sourire manquait de son assurance habituelle, et même si elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux pour me rassurer, son comportement restait très étrange.

« Bon, ma petite Yellow j'ai des choses à faire… Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer, sait-on jamais… A plus tard ! »

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait laissée, seule et un peu perdu, incapable de comprendre son comportement… J'avais repris mes croquis, mais j'avais beau me concentrer sur ma feuille, les paroles de Blue me restaient en tête. Finalement, je rangeais mes affaires une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, décidant de lui faire confiance. Je savais qu'Indigo et Sapphire seraient encore avec leur camarade de classe pour travailler sur leur exposé, je pris donc le chemin de l'école…

**Normal POV**

Après avoir échappé à la surveillance du personnel, le petit groupe bien décidé à aider leurs amis –quoique Ruby devait avouer qu'il s'était laissé entraîner, ne connaissant ni Blue ni Silver – s'est élancé aveuglément, pour s'éloigner de l'école. Une fois à une distance suffisante des bâtiments qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Courir sans savoir où aller ne les mènerait nulle part.

« Bon, commença Red, quelqu'un a une idée, parce que moi je vois pas où ils peuvent être…

-Bah, quand elle a vu les photos Blue a dit qu'elle devait trouver Silver, commença Sapphire.

-Sauf qu'on sait pas non plus où est Silver, il m'a échappé après les cours, » interrompit Gold.

Le silence se fit pesant alors que chacun réfléchissait, pressé, ne sachant pas quels dangers risquaient les deux ''disparus''. Finalement, ce fut Ruby qui rompit le silence.

« Et si on cherchait prêt de la côté, là où sont les bateaux ? Vu que le danger est là, Blue aura voulu s'assurer que Silver n'y est pas, non ?

- Eh mais, s'étonna Gold, c'est que c'est pas une mauvaise i…

-Sapphire ! Indigo ! »

Elles levèrent toutes deux la tête pour voir Yellow leur faire signe de la main, s'approchant d'un pas hâté.

« J'allais justement vous chercher… Tout va bien ? »

La petite blonde sentit tout de suite que justement, quelque chose clochait. Ses amies se regardaient un peu gênées, et jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide aux garçons qui les accompagnait. Finalement Sapphire lui répondit, frottant le derrière de sa tête, signe que la situation était compliquée et qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement dessus.

« Pas vraiment, non… T'as des types louches près de l'île, parait même qu'ils sont dangereux, et on sait pas du tout où sont Blue et Silver… Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Blue est parti avertir Silver, je crois qu'ils savent un truc…

-Ca explique le comportement de Blue, murmura Yellow.

-Tu as vu Blue ?! »

Tout en s'exclamant, Gold avait attrapé Yellow par les épaules pour la fixer dans les yeux, ce qui surprit son aînée. Yellow le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête, cherchant une des deux autres filles du regard. Red s'approcha d'eux, pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Gold et le tirer légèrement pour qu'il lâche la blonde.

« Et, tu sais où elle est allé ?

-Eh bien, elle se dirigeait vers la côte, mais… C'était il y a longtemps…

-C'est pas grave, interrompit Ruby, au moins on peut commencer par là.

-Mais, on en sait pas plus ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement

Après avoir entendu les quelques précisions que le groupe pouvait lui apporter, Yellow ne réfléchit qu'un instant pour leur proposer son aide. Avec cette addition au groupe, Red proposa de former deux groupes, un qui irait dans la direction indiquée par Yellow, un autre qui chercherait ailleurs, au cas où Blue aurait bougé, ou avec un peu de chance pour trouver le rouquin qui manquait lui aussi à l'appel. Red et Gold accompagnèrent Yellow sur la piste de Blue, tandis que les trois plus jeunes parcourraient l'île en espérant trouver quelqu'un…

**Silver's POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais découvert, la présence de la Neo Team Rocket sur l'île de signifiait qu'une chose ils étaient là pour nous. Et puisque c'était le cas, je devais à tout prix trouver Blue pour la mettre en garde. Bien sûr, elle savait tout aussi bien que moi de quoi ils étaient capables, mais comme on dit, un homme averti en vaut deux, et je m'en voudrais éternellement si Blue était blessée à cause de l'effet de surprise. C'est en ressassant ces pensées que je me hâtais de retourner à l'école, où je savais qu'elle serait surement, mais justement. A force d'y penser, une autre idée me vint en tête. Blue m'avait toujours protégé, elle avait pris soin de moi comme si j'étais son frère. Alors est-ce que ce ne serait pas mon tour de lui rendre la pareil ? De la protéger, d'empêcher la team d'arriver jusqu'à elle ? Oui, c'était définitivement ce que je devais faire, car si je la prévenais, elle foncerait surement pour contrecarrer leurs plans. Et quel était le lieu le plus facile d'accès, et non gardé par le personnel de l'école ?

« La plage » chuchotais-je.

Je n'avais pas à y réfléchir deux fois, et changea la direction de ma course. Si je me dépêchais, j'arriverai avant qu'ils ne débarquent, et je pourrai avec un peu de chance les empêcher de mettre pieds à terre. Mais pour ça, il me fallait aussi réfléchir à un plan, et vite…

**Normal POV**

En tant que membre d'une des deux associations gérant l'école, Crystal avait pour rôle lors de cette situation de s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne manquait à l'appel. Elle avait donc, bien organisée, noté les noms de tous les élèves qui avaient été raccompagnés jusqu'aux dortoirs, et une fois l'école vide, elle avait complété sa liste en inspectant les différentes chambres, pour rajouter les élèves qui ne se trouvaient pas dans l'enceinte de l'école quand la situation d'urgence avait été déclarée. Heureusement, la plupart ne se trouvaient pas très loin, et les habitants de la petite ville qui se trouvait sur l'île avaient aidé en ramenant ceux qui s'y trouvait. Les élèves se trouvaient presque tous là.

Presque, car elle avait beau vérifier sa liste encore et encore, et se rendre dans la chambre des concernés, il manquait encore une poignée d'élève. Pour Blue et Silver, cela était compréhensible, ils étaient au cœur de cette histoire. Mais voir le reste des noms manquant lui fit pousser un long soupir. Elle aurait espéré que ses amies se tiennent tranquilles, mais non, Sapphire et Indigo manquaient à l'appel, et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Pour les trois garçons, elle n'était pas étonnée, Red et Gold n'étaient pas du genre à laisser leurs amis –ou son rival dans le cas de Gold– dans une mauvaise situation, et Ruby avait dû se laisser entraîner comme il était avec les deux filles lors de leur découverte. En revanche, voir que Yellow manquait elle aussi à l'appel l'inquiétait un peu plus. Elle massa ses tempes avec deux doigts, pour chasser les mots de têtes que ses amies allaient lui causer.

« Sérieusement, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots… »

Déterminée, elle leva la tête, et s'élança d'un pas déterminé. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.


End file.
